This application seeks ongoing support for the University of Iowa Child Health Research Career development program in response to RFA HD-00-020. The purpose is to support the research career development of pediatricians who have recently completed subspecialty training. The application is to continue a program that provides core support for laboratories and administrative resources applicable to a number of research projects that address the molecular biology of development. These include the identification and localization of genes in the human genome, mechanisms by which specific genes regulate the synthesis of gene products, and gene targeting and gene transfer to study gene function in developing tissues. The P.I., Program Director, and Established Investigators whose funded research is closely related to the focus of the CHRCDA will act as an advisory committee to select from highly qualified new faculty pediatrician scientists three recipients of New Project Development Funds at all times. Each of the Scholars will conduct investigations under guidance of one or more identified Established Investigators. Each will perform molecular biologic procedures in a Shared Core Laboratory that is supported in part by University matching funds and is under the supervision of a Core Laboratory Director. Scholars supported by the award also may spend other periods of time working in the laboratories of their respective Established Investigators. This arrangement will provide cost-effective, quality- controlled, instrumentation and procedure performance to Scholars. Scholars will attend lectures, seminars and formal graduate courses on research ethics, as well as on molecular biology techniques and strategies in developmental biology. Measures to attract women and minority pediatricians to research careers have been incorporated. The program is anticipated to capitalize on an institutional infrastructure of interdisciplinary research and will build upon a departmental tradition of research career development. It will promote productivity and collaboration, and speed the application of new basic science discoveries to clinical care.